


Under the Sea

by claudius



Category: Nagi no Asukara
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudius/pseuds/claudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsumugu found himself hoping for them to return as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought of Tsumugu being the type to overthink things so here's something about him overthinking when Hikari, Kaname and Manaka are still hibernating wiwiwiwiw

It's cold outside.

He can see his breath with each exhale, and he brings up cold hands to his mouth in an attempt to warm them before he loses feeling in them. The waves crash against the rocky walls and his attention is brought to the sea, Tsumugu always found himself coming outside in the early morning, just to sit outside and watch the waves roll in before disappearing against the sand. It's been a while since that day, when they disappeared- though he kept reminding himself it was just hibernation. Chisaki was the only one who hadn't gone into hibernation on that day and he could tell that neither of them- nor the people around them had forgotten about the ones who did. 

It's not like they died, but paranoia would whisper to him that they'd never wake up; and if they did, would they even remember him? No, he couldn't think like that. Stress wouldn't help him.

Seagulls cried overhead and he thought back to when they were all younger, Hikari was such a loud and brash leader. He meant well, of course, he loved his friends dearly, Tsumugu could tell. Kaname seemed to be a lot more level headed, he and Tsumugu were not as close but he was a good person. And then there was Manaka.

Manaka, she was the first of the four that he had ever laid eyes on. He can still remember the day he caught her in the fishing net and laughed softly into his hands; they were starting to feel warmer now.

She was prone to crying, often. Whether it was because of Hikari yelling or because of something else. Manaka was.. she was the glue that held the four together, but yet the one who seemed the most free out of them all. Tsumugu never could tell what she was thinking, unlike how he could with the others. She was different, while she was still childish- at least back then- she had a good heart, she was a good person, and she was loved. He loved her, too. 

Love. Love is another thing he thought about.

When word broke out that Hikari's sister was dating a man not from the sea, it was probably Tsumugu's first time actually thinking long about love, and the thin line that had the sea and land apart from each other. He had never loved anyone, at least not romantically, but he loved his grandfather, and now, his friends from the sea. Love came with a price, he felt, as he remembered the knot in his gut that pulled and tugged when he woke up to find Hikari, Kaname, and Manaka all missing the day after the Ofunehiki. It took him a while to understand and (somewhat) accept that they had simply went into hibernation.

He was thinking too much. It wasn't a happy thought, the idea of them waking up from hibernation and not even remembering him, though now that he thought about it, of course they'd remember Chisaki. He felt selfish thinking he was the only one who mattered in the end, when she was still there, too. He felt selfish for wishing that someone could've talked more sense into Hikari and the Ofunehiki wouldn't have happened, he felt selfish, and it was an awful feeling.

Tsumugu hoped to combat that selfishness with thinking more positively, like, once they return, things would get better. They'd be together again- the five of them. 

Once they wake up from hibernation, he'd be there to greet them, he hopes.

 


End file.
